fairy tail high
by nalufan357
Summary: lucy and her friends go to fairy tail high but things turn for the worst when it comes to lissana the school bully.but lissana knows more about lucy and levy than they do. what dose she know and how ( COMPLETE)
1. back from hoilday

**hey guys this is another fairy tail fan fiction i can't think of many other ideas of my other one so i thought that if i write this it might help me come up with ideas hope you guys like it.**

its been the summer holiday's and Lucy is walking to the school

"i can't wait to see my friends again" **( if your confused Lucy went on holiday with Romeo who is her bother in this ,her dad is alive in this too)** she thought with happiness " levy,Natsu , Erza, Gray and the others but i hope Lissana has changed for the better" she thought hopefully. As she got to the school gates, she saw, Natsu and Gray fighting, levy chasing a book,Erza and Jellal talking, Evergreen and Elfman arguing like a married couple, Gajeel teasing Levy with her book and Mira and freed also talking and Wendy and Romeo running round in circles chasing each other. **( also Wendy and Romeo are at their first year at high school just in cast you were confused).**

" hey guys" yells Lucy

" hey lu..." as levy yelled back Gajeel grabs her by the wast and holds her in front of his face " now do you feel taller shrimp" he said with a smirk.

" put me down you big iron head". everyone laughs

" ice princess" shouts Nastu

" fire cracker" shouts Gary back then Erza gets behind them

" will you shut up" yells Erza at the top of her voice. it goes really silent

all of the sudden Wendy trips up on a small rock. she is about to fall face first but Romeo catches her

" he likes you" said happy

" no I don't" said Romeo blushing

" yes you do don't lie" said Lucy while laughing

" get off me" he said frustated pushing Lucy off

the bell rings and they all split up.

 **in their last lesson, history**

Natsu sits next to Gray , then its Erza and Evergreen,then its Elfman and Gajeel, then its Levy and Lucy,then at the back its Lissana and Juvia.

" go to pages 148 to 158, read them and answer the question on those pages" said the teacher.

Natsu drew a picture of Gray with long hair and a crown and writes ice princess.

" hey Gray, look" Gray looks at the picture

" very funny" Gray pushes a piece of paper to Natsu

it had Natsu on it with fire coming out of his mouth

" That's mean"

"and that's not"

" BOYS PLEASE BE QUITE" shouts the teacher

" looks like you guys haven't changed over the holidays" laughed Evergreen

" yep but Gray has lost his sense of humor

"no your the one with no humor"

" oh yeah"

" really Natsu, Gray is it really worth fighting about" said Erza in a fed up tone

 _two desks behind_

"have you got any books I could have" asked levy

"no sorry levy" said Lucy

" oh i was only asking" laughed levy, Lucy laughed too. at the front of the class room they could hear Natsu and Gray fighting.

" so they haven't changed" said levy with a smile

" they need to learn fight like a real man" shouts Elfman

"no need to shout, levy maybe small but she can hear you" Gajeel said while smiling

" hey why do you have to make fun of my size " said levy frustratedly

"i was only joking half pipe"

" right Ok " levy replied with a blush on her cheeks

it goes silent

" what's going on Gray and Nastu are not fighting" said Lucy confused

" Gray is the cutest when he fights" said Juvia

"so is Natsu" she said glaring at Lucy"

" Lucy and her little bother are going to have the worst year at this school" Lissana said Evily in her head

" she's planning something bad" whispers Levy to Juvia and Lucy".

at that moment the bell rings for the end of the day.

 **hope you guys enjoyed my chapter don't forget to check out my other fanfic out thanks for reading :) p.s im really sorry about my spellings**


	2. library secerts

**hey guys here is chapter 2 of fairy tail high hope you guys like it**

the next day during her English lesson, levy was in the library

" I've read that one and that one" she said to her self.

" oh this looks good" she feels a tiny tap on the shoulder.

" Arrr" screams levy in shock dropping her books

" shhhh" whisper the librarian

"sorry" she whispers and picking up books. she turns back

" sorry Natsu ,Erza and Mira, what's up"

" well" said Natsu with a wine

" Natsu what's to ask Lucy out" said Ezra

" you guys make such a cute couple" said levy with delight

" but he is worried that she doesn't like him back" said Mira looking at Natsu

" she dose, she told me just before the summer holidays but she didn't know how to ask him" explained Levy

" can you ask her out for me" begged Natsu

" sure thing" said Levy with excitement. on the other said of the shelf

" I have to stop this ,I have too"

 **can you tell who that is sorry its short but i hope you guys liked don't forget to review and read my other one finding family next chapter coming soon. p.s im really sorry about my spellings**


	3. lunch time madness

**hey guys heres the next chapter i will be uploading every satuday thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. waring swaring in this chapter**

At lunch levy was in the lirbery,lissana walks up to her.

" hey levy i have something to tell you" lissana said with a evil smile

" go away" said levy angrly

"please lissan" asked lissana

" be quick"

" lucy and the others think you are too much of a bookworm"

" but their my friends they wouldn't say something like that " she said sadly

" but its true"

" wait one moment, we hardly talk how did they tell you"

"lucy told me in third lesson"

"why would she say that"

" don't know" said lissana with a tiny evil smile

"just tell them that i don't want to be firends with people like that" said levy trying to hole back the tears

" im sorry" said lissana trying not to runs out of the libery though the halls parsing lucy and mira

" hey lev" said lucy confusdly but levy just keep running

" i wonder whats up with her" asked mira

" don't know"

lissana walks up to them

" levy told me that she doesn't want to be firends with you and the other girls" said lissana trying to sound sad

" did she say why" asked mira

" wait don't believe her" wispers lucy

" no and im telling the truth and also she said that you and other are stupid and hopeless" she said trying not to smile

" tell her that we dont want to be firends with her" said lucy with an angry tone

" oh natsu said that he doesn't like you"

" wait how do you know i like him" lucy said while blushing

" you blush when you see him and i asked him and he said no and before you ask when i asked him it was second lesson" replyed lisssana

" well tell him that i can't be around the guy i like so i wont be friends with him" said lucy in a sad tone and lucy and mira walk off

" its working all i have to do is make the boys hate the girls then the real fun starts" lissana said to her self an she goes to find the boys

On the playground were natsu,gray,freed,elfman,jellal,gajeel,luxas,sting,roghe, pantherlilly and happy.

" i hope levy has asked lucy out for me" said natsu hopefuly

" carm down flame brain she will"

" who are you calling flame brain iceicle"

" hey natsu" said lissana in her goody goody voise as she ran to them

" oh the bitch is here" said jellal with a huff

" guys its importent" said lissana like a little kid

" what is it" ( you can pick who says this)

" well the girls said that you boys fight to much and oh lucy doesn't like you levy lied to you sorry oh i asked them about 5 minits ago" said lissana trying to act all sad

"how dare she lie to us" said roghe fursley

" carm down, just tell the girls that we don't want to be firends any more" said gray trying to sound carm but they can still hear the anger in his voise

" ok " said lissana as she walked away

" yes my brillent plan is working now for the real fun to start" she said in her head and she giggled evilly

 **sorry guys its been a long time uploading but heres the next chapter hope this makes up it being late hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon p.s sorry for my bad spellings**


	4. what do the words meen

**hey guys i thought i might upload early so you guys can find out what lissana is planing, hope you guys enjoy this chapter,**

later after school lucy and romeo are walking home together

" hey lucy what's up with levy and you i saw her crying at lunch" asked romeo confusedly.

lucy explans what lissana said to her.

" and you belvied her"

"yes"

" but you know she is a bitch"

" oh lucy your here" said a distent voise

" lisssana" lucy and romeo said together. she runs to them and pushes lucy in the allyway and punches lucy in the face.

"hey what's that for" said romeo in a angry tone

" and you can shut up"

" don't tell my little brother to shut up" said lucy in pain lissana then kicks her and she hits the wall

" leave my sis alone" said romeo in a upset way

" but your just a kid" sung lissana **( theres a song called just a kid so if your confused why she sung this)**

" but im still powerful" before romeo could do anything lissana walks up to him and punches him to the floor

" w..what's th..at for" stuted lucy angrly and in pain. lissana then walks up to her picks her up by the coller and wispers something in her ear, drops lucy and then runs natsu came past with happy ( **he was on his way home and he takes the same way as lucy just so you don't get confused** ) and looked down the allyway and saw lucy on the floor with a masvie cut on her knee bleeding and romeo on the floor with a black eye.

" what's going on" said natsu confusedly

" oh we just stubbled " lucy lied while natsu and romeo helped her up

" right ok are you sure"

" yes, thanks for the help,we better get going" said lucy trying to run with romeo

"this must be weird for her" said natsu disapondley

" aye" replyed happy and he and happy walk off.

while lucy was walking home the words that lissana wispered to her rang though her head like bells

" _this is just the start there's more to come be ready" said lissana evilly and giggled evily_ this thought scared lucy.

 **thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it next chapter comeing soon sorry its short p.s im really sorry for my spellings**


	5. acting strage

**hey guys hope you like this chapter, lets see what lissana is planning thanks for reading.**

1 month has past and things havent changed, levy spends her days helping wendy and romeo with their home work, the boys spend their days playing football or fighting( **reasons: the 2 most common things boys do** ) and the girls just sit in the canteen talking.

" hey lucy, erza your here earily" said mira cheerfly

" yeah ,so mira you seem exited" said lucy

" i am,freed asked me out"

" and" said lucy in a nagging way

" and ... i ... said"

" spit it out already" said erza exidiley

" YES" yells mira

they scremed in eximent

" tell us when and how did this happen" asked lucy

" well achlelly we have been out for nearly for a month beacuse when he asked me out it was the day that lissana told us about what levy said and i thought it wasn't the best time to tell you but we have been talking outside of school and weekends" explaned mira the boys walk past and they look at them evily

" hey there is your girl" wispers gray to freed

" shut it" shouted freed

" yeah shut it iciecle"

" are you picking a fight fire breath"

" you started it snowflake"

" come on guys lets go" said luxas draging natsu and gray away while they were still aruging like cats and dogs.

" well that was werid" said evergreen as she was walking past

" oh hey evergreen" said lucy cheerfuly

" hey guys can i join the group as levy isn't firends with you guys" said lissana with a fake smile

" um s-sure w-hy not" stutted lucy as the words that lissana said to her a month ago repeted in her head, lissana gave her a death glare

" well you are the one that told us what levy said to us so of corse you can join the group" said cana with a tiny smile

" is it just me or is lucy looking sad all of a sudden" said juiva with confusion

"yeah when lissana came she started to act all strage"

the bell rings though the hole school. as lucy was walking though the school to her form room lissana corred her

" say goodbye" said lissana evily lucy screams but no one hears

 **hope you liked this chapter sorry for the rubbish ending next chapter coming out soon thanks for reading p.s im really sorry about my spellings**


	6. the conufusing confosastion

**hey guys sorry its been a little while since i uploaded but i have the next chapter here**

 **p.s people think lucy is ill because lissana said that lucy went home after the bell rang. enjoy**

levy,wendy , romeo and carler were on their way to the liebery when pantherlilly came up to them

" hey pantherlilly whats up" said levy cheerfuly

" come this way" said pantherlilly

" hey wait for us" said wendy with carler flying behind her

" slow down poor wendy can't keep up" said carler bossley. wendy was running to try to keep up with the others

"hey guys wait up" wendy shouts as loud as she could

" get on my back" said romeo while panting after running

" what"

" just do it "

" no wendy don't" said carla angrly but wendy does it anyway

" aw you guys make such a cute couple" said levy with a giggle. pantherlilly gets into his bigger form and puts his arm out and levy walked strate into it

" whats that for" levy shouts and romeo and wendy cort up and romeo puts wendy down

" shh and lisson" said pantherlilly shrinking back to nomle form they were behind a wall warching lissana, lissana was talking to someone on a lacrema screen

" what's she up to" wispers romeo so the others could hear but lissana cant

" so what have you done with the girl" said the man on the screen

" dont worry boss, she has been delt with"

" so when will you give her to us"

" as soon as school ends"

" what about the other girl" dont worry i will deal with her after ive talked to you"

" good has the group been handled"

" yes they havent talked in one month"

"brillent"

" ok bye boss" and lacrema screen dispers

" run" shots pantherlilly

" but why" said levy while trebling

" just go" so levy, romeo , wendy and carla run back to the libery but the bell goes for last lesson

 **hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if your wording why have chose romeo to carrie wendy is beacuse their cute together sorry it took a long time for this to come next chapter coming soon. p.s im really sorry for the spellings**


	7. arfter school fight part 1

**hey guys sorry its been a long time so hope you enjoy**

 **p.s school has finshed eariler and the boys carnt be bothed to go home strate away**

on the feild, the boys were playing football

" HEY NATSU" shouts happy

" whats up buddy" said natsu as he looked at happys scared look on his face

" i've found lucy, she is knocked out and coved in blood and buries

" WHAT show me were she is" screams natsu as he follows happy and the others follow. lucy coved in blood and buries, proped up on the wall the wall in a dark corrie door, she slowly opens one eye thats not bruised

" natsu" said lucy quitely

" who did this too you" said natsu angrly

" lissana" said lucy as she past out

" that bitch, right sting and gray take her to the schools imfermery,jellal and freed let the girls and romeo know what happend" said natsu

" ok " eveyone said at once. they hear a scream

" I know that scream, that's LEVY'S" shouts gajeel. she screams again

" come gajeel, if thats lissana she is up for a beating" said natsu with anger. By the time they get there, levy is in the same condtion as lucy

" gajeel is that you" she said softly as she was about to faint gajeel runs over to her and lays her on his lap as she faited

" shut up you bitch" said lissana

" lissana" natsu and gajeel say together as gajeel put a fanted levy on the floor so he could stand up

" why did you hurt levy and lucy" said natsu angrly

" that's none of you bisness and i gess you have taken her to the imfermery" she said with a evil glare

" your going to regrate messing with lucy and levy" yells natsu

" ok fight me" said lissana confdely

" your going to regert saying that" said gajeel as he was going to punch her. levy slowly opens one eye

" good luck guys" she wispers as she passes out again

 **meenwhile in the schools imfermery**

" were's levy" said lucy " i know were not friends but im still worried"

" natsu and gajeel went to look for her" replyed sting

" oh ok its just lissana told me that she wants our power or something"

" ok like we care what that ass hole says" said gray angrly

"LUCY" shouts romeo

" oh hey romeo"

" how are you awake already" asked romeo

" oh gray told me that when he brought me here wendy was there and she healed me" explaned lucy

" who did this to you im going to give them a beting they wont forget" said romeo. as he went to run gray grabed his collar.

" hold your horses, natsu and gajeel went to look for lissana"

" it was lissana well as lest i know they will give her a good beating" said romeo

" guys levy is in trouble" said wendy scardely( **wendy went to get carla from the front of the school)**

" why" asked jellal as he walked in after wendy. carla explaned what they saw at lunch

" and we think that the girls she was talking about were you and lucy" explaned carla

" i think thats right beacuse apartely levy and i are the most powerful wizards alive **( this dosent count girldarts and marvore beacues they arnt wizards)** so lissana was trying to beat us up so we were to week to fight then she was ment to take us to her boss then drain our powers"

" wait how do you know this" said mira confusedly

" she told me before she went to find levy"replyed lucy while ouring ( **levy was just comeing out of the liebery when lissana beat her up and the boys had to call the girls on their larcrema phones so you dont get confused on why they were there in the fist place)**

" you need to sleep" said romeo bossly

" you cant tell me what to do" said lucy while crossing her arms. everyone in the imfmery larghted

 **meenwhile down the hall by the liebery**

after 5mints of fighting

" your going to regret messing with us" said natsu going to hit her but misses again

" you just keep saying that but it wont help you beat me will it"

" no but i will get you" said gajeel as he is about to hit her.

 **back in the imfermey**

lucy has woken up from her 5 mint sleep

" hey guys have you seen romeo,pantherlilly, wendy and carla"

" they went to find natsu, gajeel and levy" replyed gray

" lissana is strong you, guys with romeos,wendys,natsus,gajeels powers all in one it may just knock her out" said lucy with worry

" im sure they will be fine" said erza conftely

" maybe your right"

 **back by the liebery**

" its hopeless slamander" said gajeel as he was about to give up

" NO, i refuse to lose to that bitchy ass hole,eversince we were kids,she didnt let me talk to anyone but her so its payback time" said natsu in a really mad way

as lissana was about to land a hit on gajeel

" sky dragon roar" yelled wendy, it hit her and sent her flying

" wendy, what are you doing here" asked natsu

" well after lucy told us what lisana was planing me ,romeo, pantherlilly and carla came looking for you so we could take levy back" exlaned wendy

" wait lucy is awake"

" yes i used my healing magic on her"

" can you do the same to levy" asked gajeel

" thats the main reason im here" wendy replayed. when wendy went to loook for levy, lissana got up picks her up by the hair, levy wakes up and screams

" sis" yells wendy .they all look up

" let her go" yells gajeel as lissana pulls her hair harder and she screams again

" only if natsu goes out with me"

" ok lissana i will..." natsu started

" sky dragon wing attack" shouts wendy. it hits lissana she lets go of levy and hits a wall and levy gose flying but gajeel catchs her

" you ok" said gajeel softly

" a little" she wispers and passes out again

" give her to me, i will heal her" said wendy kindly. so gajeel put levy on the floor so wendy could heal her

" your not going to get away with this" said lissana as she got up

" hey wendy take levy back to the imfermey" shouts natsu

" but how im only little i cant carry her"

" just go to the imferey and get someone, quick romeo warch levy"

" right" said wendy and romeo together, so wendy and carla run to the imferey and romeo ,pantherlilly and happy warch levy

" so your not going to give in" said lissana

" NEVER" yells natsu

 **so hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry my spellings arnt very good and again sorry it took a long time to come out p.s im really sorry about the spellings**


	8. arfter school fight part 2

**hello guys sorry guys i havent uploaded in a long time i was ment to upload but i was on a school trip on wesnday and i forgot to uploade on tusday hope you injoy this chapter**

 **back in imfery**

" hey guys i need your help" shouts wendy

" what is natsu or romeo hurt" said lucy slightly blushing

" no its levy, i need help getting her here"

" i will" said erza

" lissana has all ready got to her that was quick" said lucy

" ive done what i can with my healing magic i just need to bring her here"

" like we care" mutted erza under her breath and then ezar and wendy go back to where the boys were fighting

 **meen while in the corrie door by the liebery**

" hey levy, dont worry wendy is comeing back with someone to take you back to the imfermey" said pantherlilly as levy woke up

" weres gajeel" wispers levy. gajeel hears levy

" levy how are you feeling" and he turns around

" gajeel look out" yells natsu as lissana leeps to him, gajeel quickly turns around and hits her with his iron dragon club and lissana yelps in pain as she hits the wall

" good hit" said romeo

" i know but it isnt over yet" said gajeel panting

" im back" said wendy with ezar behind her

" good now get her out of here" said natsu in a pissed of way

" why are you pissed" asked ezar

" beacause lissana wont give in and its a pain in the ass" said natsu annoyed as wendy and ezar with happy and levy walk away.

 **back in the imferey**

when they finely get levy to the imfermey she woke up

"hey is lucy ok lissana told me that she had died" said levy with tears in her eyes she may not be firends with her anymore but she was still worryed about her

" nope im here" said lucy with a smile she may not be firends with levy anymore but she was still glad she was ok.

" oh thank mavis your ok" said levy with relife

" how are you feeling" snaped ezar

" why are you snaping at me" asked levy

" well you said all those meen things about us" replyed evergreen while giveing her a death glear

" well lissana told me that you told her that im too much of a book worm" said levy sadly while hideing her face with the bed covers

" we never told lissana anything" said mira confusedly

" you told lissana that we were dum and stupid" replyed lucy

" i never said that" said levy in a fed up way still hiding her face

" and lissana said that lucy dosen't like natsu and that levy lied about that" grolwed sting

" no i do like natsu its just he dosent like me" said lucy slightly blushing

" no he likes you" said hapy. levy quickly realised something, she quickly sat up

" lissana is the lier, she planed it, i rember now that lunch time when pantherlilly came and took us to were lissana was and she was talking to someone ans she said she split us up" said levy

" right gray, juiva,me, mira , wendy, sting, rouge, will go and help natsu, gajeel , romeo , pantherlilly" said ezar like she ment business

" and we dont get to chose do we" mutterd gray and the others agreed ezar herd them and shot them a death glare and they all shut up.

" and freed, cana , jellal,elfman, evergreen, happy and carla to look after lucy and levy" added mira as she ran after the others

 **meen while in the corrie door nere the libery**

natsu, gajeel , romeo and pantherlilly werestill fighing lissana

" i cant keep this up my magic power will run out soon" said natsu while panting. then they here gray calling them

" hey strawberry we have something to explane something"

" what is it iceicle" gray explans everything to natsu, gajeel , romeo and pantherlilly

" and we are here to help" replyed juiva

" more of you ass holes" said lissana whiel roleing her eyes

" lets combinde our power together that might get rid of her" suggested wendy

" good idear" said romeo so they combined their power and they knock out lissana

" finely we beat that bitch" said gajeel as they leave a harf disoryed corried door and liebry

 **hope you like this chapter i will try to uploade every friday sorry its late. i was thinking after this fanfiction im going to wirte a wendy and romeo or a lucy and sting one plz review and help me pick one thanks p.s sorry for the spellings**


	9. update

**hello guys sorry im going to upload this week because i've been bisy and tomrow im off camping un till tusday im really sorry for uploading but i wil upload 2 chapters next week when im back im really sorry but i promise i will upload next week :) thanks for unstanding**


	10. Chapter 9 wendy goes missing

**hello guys sorry for it being so long ive been bisy but heres another chapter hope you enjoy reading this**

a few weeks later lissana was made to leave the school, no has herd anything after that. one afternoon on a saturday, levy was reading a book with lucy, wendy was drawing with carla, juvia was daydreaming about gray,ezra was talking to mira.

" hey lucy,you know what lissana said about us being the strongist wizards alive" said levy

" yes but i dont bleive it" replyed lucy

" why not"

" we would of known"

" no because this book says, that two girl wizards had there memoryes wiped and if they knew the power could take over and kill them" levy read

" well that doesnt mean us does it" said lucy annoyedly

" no but"

" no buts lissana lied and thats the end" said lucy crossing her arms

" ok, ok "

" hey levy im going home with carla " said wendy

" oh ok be safe" replyed levy as wendy and carla left

 **meenwhile with wendy and carla**

" hey carla i need to ask you something"

" what is it wendy"

" i need help to ask romeo out"

" WHAT" shouts carla

" come on i like him and i think he likes me too, please carla" begged wendy

" ok i will help you" sighed carla

" yes thank you" said wendy as she huged carla

 **meenwhile with the others**

" come on levy admit it, you like gajeel" naged lucy

" i dont" shouts levy while hideing the blush

" yes you do, juiva sees you blushing when you are around him" repyed juiva

" i dont " carla comes flying over

" help wendys in trouble

" what" said eveyone at once

" i will get help, the boys are at natsu's " said lucy in a rush and slightly blushing

" wait how do you know were the boys are and were natsu lives" giggles levy

" no time to explain, i will meet you guys back here" they all nod and lucy leaves

" i will call cana and tell her to meet us at the park" said mira as she got out her phone lacerma. cana picks up.

" _hello"_ said cana drunkly **( _italic_ is cana on the other side of the phone)**

"cana have you been drinking again" said mira crossley

" _no ,anyway why did you call me"_

 _"_ wendy is in trouble ,we need your help"

" _ok, were are you guys"_ said cana

" at the park" replyed mira

" _ok, i will meet you at the park"_ and cana hangs up

" right is on her way" said mira

" hope wendy is ok" thought mira

 **meenwhile were lucy and the boys are**

lucy knocks on natsus door

" oh hey luce whats up,wait how do you know were i live" said natsu conufsedly, lucy blushed

" no time to explain, wendy in in trouble, get eveyone ready and meet us at the park" lucy said in a rush

" ok we will meet you there in 10 mints" said natsu as he shut the door.

 **back at the park**

lucy runs back as she gets to the park cana is all ready there. it took harf an hour for the boys to get there.

" what too so long" asked ezra scaring all of the boys

" well it was all ice stripers falt because he kept takeing his choths off and we would not leave untill he had his choths on" said gajeel angrly

" and natsu and gray kept fighting" added jellal

"what ever, so carla were did wendy go missing" asked natsu

" this way" as carla led them to were wendy went missing

" down here" she led them down a small ally way

" we walked past here then all of a sudden i looked away because i felt a tap i turned as i tuned back she was gone" said carla as she begain to cry. then a small lacrema sceen fell infrount of them, lucy picked it up and answerd it.

" hello"

" _hello wendys firends, family, i have sent this to show you were wendy is"_ said the voise ( **they dont know who it is because the person is holding the lacerma screen)** wendy was tired to a chair, tape round her mouth and blood trickling down her face

" WENDY" yells levy

 _" hurry or dawn tomrow she will die"_ cackled the voise and it cut off _._

 _"_ no one hurts one of our firends, now im all fired up now" said natsu angrly

" wait how do we get there" asked lucy

" i dont know but she did disapere nere here maybe its down this ally way" said carla leading them down the ally way

" now were do we go" asked romeo angrly. carla dropped to her knees and starts to cry.

" its all my falt if i didnt take my eyes off her she would be home and safe by now" said carla though her crying ( **before you get conufsed the girls were haveing a sleep over at levys, evergreen is not boys were also haveing a sleepover only natsu, gray, gajeel, jellal and romeo.)**

lucys lacrema phone goes off

" its my mum, hello" said lucy

" _where are you" said_ her mum

" we are going camping all of us, so could you tell all our parents that would be grate, thanks, bye" said lucy as she cut off

" wait lucy were are we getting the stuff" asked happy

"dont be silly we are not but when we reascue wendy then we can then" replyed lucy

" what about cloths" asked happy

" stop asking cat and we can buy new ones" said lucy in a fed up tone.

" right back to the point of resuing wendy,were are we going to find her" screamed natsu

" let me think flame brain" said gray pushing natsu into the wall, when he did that, the bricks start to move and open a seacrt a passge.

" see that was my plan all along" said gray

" yeah,yeah froisty" said natsu

" dont even start" shouts ezra, natsu and gray both hug each other.

" eww, i just huged snowflake" shouted natsu

" ew,i just huged fire breath"

" natsu, gray stop fighting, i need natsus or gajeels sence of smell to find wendy"

" i have her sent" said natsu

" lead the way" said mira as they followed natsu

" _wendy please be ok"_ thought levy as she warched the passge close itself. after 1 hour of sarching though the passge. they find a door.

" stop" shouts natsu as he opened the door.

 **ok guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry its late and please review on what fanfiction i should do next lucy and sting or romeo and wendy you chose thanks for reading and sorry for then bad spellings**


	11. Chapter 10 real power of a demon

**heres chapter 10 enjoy**

the hole group walked in to see a beaten wendy and an evil wight haired girl.

" lissana" yells romeo as he was about to run and punch her, natsu stops him

" you might hurt wendy more, go to her i will deal with lissana" said natsu as he walked up to lissana and romeo walks up to wendy

" hey are you awake" he asked as wendy opened one eye.

" it hurts every were " said wendy softy

" its ok we are here to take you to the hosptale"

" no leave me here, she is after levy and lucy ,you must leave"

" no im not leaveing were without you" shouts romeo

" aw, two young ones in love how cute" said lissana coldly. she walked up to wendy,picks her up and throws her into a wall knocking her out then goes to romeo and kicks him in the ribs bruseing them.

" wendy are you ok" said romeo in pain as he tryed to walk to wendy as he got to wendy she opened her eyes and crys in pain in romeos chest.

 **the other side of the room**

"what do you want with us" said levy bravely

" your power" said lissana as she larchend at levy but gajeel stepped in front of her and stoped the hit.

" gajeel are you ok" said levy worriedly

" im fine it wasnt that strong" replyed gajeel

" saveing your girlfriend, how cute" said lissana mockley

" will you fucking shut up and leave us alone" shouts gajeel

" not intill i have levy and lucys power" explained lissana

" we dont have the power you said we do , your a lier" said lucy annoyedly. levy screams in pain

" levy" yells gajeel as he runs to her

" it hurts so much" screams levy

" what dose" said lucy as she runs to her

" my hole body" she screams

" yes her real power is comeing, the seal has been broken" said lissana evily

" wait what power im conufsed" said lucy as she fell to the floor biteing her lip to stop her screaming

" the power of the demon" said lissana

 **thanks for reading hope you liked it. please rate and review. sorry for the spells and i will uploade next week thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it**


	12. Chapter 11 getting answers

**hey guys, new chapter, enjoy.**

everyone turns to levy, who has passed out from the pain, then lucy stats to scream,

" what wrong, lucy" said natsu worriedly as she screamed again and he ran up to her a sat next to her.

" i've never felt pain like it" screams lucy as she passes out. lissana starts to giggle

" lissana, tell us, what did you do to lucy and levy" yells natsu angrly

" nothing, its just their inner power, takeing over their bodies" said lissana though her giggling

" how do you know" asked erza in an annoyed way.

" i just know" said lissana evily

" guys" yells romeo as he carries wendy to were levy is.

"is she ok" asked natsu

" hurt and tired, she is just asleep" replyed romeo

" and are you ok" asked mira

" a little burised but im ok" all of a sudden levy starts to seam again at the same time lucy starts to scream. gajeel runs to levys side and stays by her said. natsu comforts lucy.

" just, tell us how do you know" asked gray angrly

" i just know" was lissana's answer. then lucy wakes up.

"guys" said lucy scaredly

" what lucy" said natsu with a worried smile. she sits up off natsu's lap

" how come levy is in more pain than i am" she asked.

" beacuse levy is smaller than you so it would be more painful" said lissana trying to stop the laughter from exaping her mouth. lucy let out a ear ripping scream before passing out. she fall on to natsu's lap

" you have to tell us how you know" said gajeel angrly

" fine" sighed lissana " my mum was the one who wiped their memoreys.

 **so hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry for the spellings i have tried to spell them right but its really hard. next chapter next week and please rate and review. thank you for reading**


	13. Chapter 12 the finale fight

**hey guys sorry its a day late but here is chapter 12 enjoy.**

"how do we know your not lieing" said natsu as he put lucy down gentley and walked up to her.

" when we started primery school my mum told me that there were two girls that are going to be in my class, they are the strongist wizards in the world but they dont know it beacuse beacuse she had to wipe there mermorys" said lissana then lucy screams and passes out

" lucy" yells natsu as he ran up to her and sat by her side.

" its just her power awaking" sighed lissana

" please let us go" said wendy in pain as she tryed to get up, romeo ran and helped her to walk to the others

" and why should i" said lissana as she walked up to wendy and romeo

" beacuse we are all the same it doesnt matter how much power we have, it matters when our firends are introble" said wendy bravely

" so" said lissana as she went up to wendy and romeo

" leave them alone" shouts levy as she stood up with lucy by her side, gajeel and natsu went to stand with the others

" why should i" said lissana

" you will regret it" thertens lucy

" ok" giggled lissana as she actted wendy and romeo leaveing them on the floor passed out.

" thats it" shouts levy, mira looks at the others

" can you feel that magic power" wispers mira and the others nodded

"its their power" said lissana happly

" can you move wendy and romeo" asked lucy , juvia and cana moved them.

" fire demon claw" yells lucy as she launched her self at lissana makeing her go into the wall.

" its like dragon slayer magic" said juiva trying to register what just happend.

" strong, so strong, i need that power" said lissana evily

" not a chance" said levy " iron demon roar" and the same time lucy yells

" fire demon roar"lissana got hit and passes out then the magic power goes down.

" its called deamon slayer magic" they say in unison as they pass out

" wow" said mira

" they must of used a lot of magic power"said natsu as he picked up lucy, gajeel picked up levy, gray picked up wendy and ezar picking up romeo

" come on lets get to the hosptale" said cana like nothing has happend.

 **thanks for readding im sorry i didnt upload yestrday i was really busy anyway hope you enjoyed this and i will upload soon also im so sorry about my spells. p.s the next chapter is the last chapter of this fanfiction**


	14. Chapter 13 the end of a long fight

**hey guys this is the last chapter of this fanficton enjoy.**

its been a week after lissana kidnapped wendy and levy and lucy found out about there power. everything went back to normal. lissana was put in prison for 4 years and was not alound to return to fairy tail was lunch time and the gang were out side on the field, natsu,gray, romeo, jellal and gajeel were playing football, levy and lucy were reading,mira,cana,and erza were talking, juiva was warching gray and cheering him on and wendy, pantherlilly,carla and happy were eating their lunch while talking.

" come on natsu" cheered happy as natsu kicked the ball but it hit gray

" hey, warch were you are kicking flame brain" said gray annoyedly

" its not my falt that you were in the way, iceicle" replyed natsu just as annoyed

" you should have been looking where you were kicking the ball, idiot" said gray in a fed up way.

" what did you just say im a idiot" said natsu angly

" yes" said gray as he went to punch natsu but erza got both of there heads and hit them together.

" dont fight" said erza as she walked back to he strawberry cake.

" thats natsu and gray for you" said carla as we drank her tea, wendy starts to write on a peace of papper

" wendy ,what are you writing" asked carla as she tryed to look over wendys shoulder but wendy kept pressing the papper on her chest.

" nothing" said wendy while blushing. then she ran to romeos bag and put the papper in the bag and ran back to were she was sitting.

" what did you do" smiled lucy as she put her book down

"she went to put something in romeos bag" giggled levy while wendy blushed

" it was a love lettter"said mira while laughing

" he he he, someone is in love" laughed cana while pokeing wendy. weny was now red as a tomato and the other girls were laughing like hyenas. the boys stoped playing to listen to what the girls were talking about.

"what are they talking about" said natsu

" dont know" replyed romeo then it went very quite

" im going to do it" said gray braking the silence

" do what" said natsu bluntley. gajeel face parmed and he wispers in natsus ear

" oh thats what" said natsu makeing jellal face parmand ,gray walked up to juiva

" hey juiva, can we talk" asked gray slightly blushing, all of the girls start squling

" yes gray-sama" said juiva and he took juvia away from the others but mira,lucy, natsu and happy followed them.

meen while with gray and juvia

" juiva, i know you like me and i think i know the answer to this quetion" explaned gray

" yes gray-sama"

" will you go out with me" asked gray

"yes" screamed juiva as she gave him a death hug.

behind the bush were lucy,mira , happy and natsu were

" yes" said mira and lucy together and they huged juiva in celabration,happy flying above the girls, natsu walked up to gray and gave him a fist bump

" your turn fire breath" smiled gray as the bell rang. when they were walking to class, natsu and lucy were in frount of gray and mira. while they were lined up for class waiting to go in, natsu was faceing lucy, gray stood behind natsu and mira stood behind lucy and they both nod and push lucy and natsu into each other so they are kissing eveyone was staring, while gry and mira high fived each other. when they stoped.

" i want um to go um out with you" asked lucy

" yes i will" said natsu, they turned to mira and gray who were smiling

" you pushed us didnt you" said natsu as he went to push gray into mira but lucy stoped him

"we have them to thank" smiled lucy as they walked in.

after class levy was walking to meet the others outside of the school, she walked into 3 boys in the year above.

" oh i-im s-s-sorry" stutted levy. she tryed to run off but they stoped her

" were do you think you are going"said the leader

" h-h-home" she stutted

" you walked into us, you need to pay" said the boy on the left side and punched was walking to the school gate when he heard levy crying and some other voises laughing, wendy was walking to meet romeo and she herd the same things

" thats levy" said wendy worriedly

" come on lets beat the shit out of them" said gajeel followed the voises and when they got there **( levy didnt want to use her power beacuse she didnt want to hurt them just in case you were wording why)** they found levy backed in a corrner and 3 boys.

" leave her alone" shouted gajeel the boys got scared and ran off, wendy healed levy.

" right i have to go romeo is waiting for me" said wendy as she ran off

" thanks for geting rid of the bullys" levy said with a smile

" no proplem shrimp ,if they come back tell them i will give them a fucking beating" said gajeel, levy giggled , then she got pulled into a hug.

" will you go out with me, ive liked for a while now and i feel like i need to protect you" he said softly

" yes i will" replyed levy and they walked off together to were eveyone else is.

meenwhile with wendy and romeo

they were in the school play ground. romeo got the note during class and he wrote a note back saying that he would meet her in the playground.

" hey romeo you got my note" said wendy as she looked at the floor.

"yes , does this anwser your quetion"and he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

" yes" she said as they walked off.

eveyone was at the schol gates but wendy and romeo

gray, natsu and gajeel were fighting and the girls were laughing the jellal walked over to erza

" hey erza will go out me"asked jellal then erza gave him a kiss on the lips

" yes" said erza then wendy and romeo couple explaned how they got together.

" i have ship names for all you lovely couples" said mira

" oh no" mutted jellal and erza elbowed him in the shoulder

" nalu for natsu and lucy,gruvia for gray and juvia, rowen for wendy and romeo, gale for gajeel and levy and jerza for jellal and erza" said mira then freed came behind her and put his arm around her.

" come on lets go" said wendy and the new couples of fairy tail high left the school together

 **thank you for reading this fanfiction,i enjoyed writing it, look out for more,please pm for idears for more fanfictons the next one will be soon thank you very much. p.s sorry for the bad ending and bad spellings**


End file.
